


[Podfic] Jay Skellington, the Loneliest Pumpkin King | written by meus_venator

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Halloween, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had never had much luck at dating. Being the Pumpkin King only seemed to make matters worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Jay Skellington, the Loneliest Pumpkin King | written by meus_venator

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jay Skellington, the loneliest Pumpkin King, Jared/Jensen, NC-17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518286) by [meus_venator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/pseuds/meus_venator). 



> Recorded for the November 2014 Sunday Morning Porn Club. The glorious cover art was provided by the author, meus_venator.
> 
> Length: --:40:30  
> mp3 size: 38MB  
> m4b size: 19MB

[](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/tipsy_kitty/media/89c009e9-775e-4ba1-be5d-2b483fdce675_zpsd0448c60.jpg.html)

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/uve2b7xpb51ntbu/JaySkellingtonMP3.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lnnh9igax0e2ilc/Jay_Skellington,_the_Loneliest_Pumpkin_King.m4b) | [audio archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/jay-skellington-loneliest-pumpkin-king)


End file.
